Forgetting Hawaii
by xoc13
Summary: Previously a Oneshot on Stephanie's last day in Hawaii. Now, it's a multi chap on missing moments.
1. Chapter 1

**My first full attempt at Plum. (My only other attempt was in my Bones/Plum story 'Personal Favor'). I've been a fan of the books for about three years now, but this is my first time writing something completely Plum. This is my take on Hawaii right before Stephanie returned to Jersey in the beginning of 'Explosive Eighteen'.**

**A huge thanks to my friend Caris Bennet for the look over.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

I awoke to unfamiliar sounds and it took a few heartbeats for it to dawn on me where I was.

Hawaii.

The warm body next to me prompted my eyes to open. I was greeted with an amazing view. Dark and toned, Ranger looked inviting.

Deciding that the best way to actually capture our man was by getting out of bed, I reluctantly pulled back the sheet and padded out of the bedroom.

At first the indoor/outdoor bathroom had taken some getting used to. But now, the breeze hitting my back as cool water cascaded over my head felt amazing.

I was lathering my arms when I felt the sudden change in atmosphere. My body went on complete alert and I instantly knew I was no longer alone.

Even knowing what was to come, I still gasped when Ranger's strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Babe." His breath ghosted along my neck and a delicious shiver raced up my spine.

"We have to..." I was trying to tell him we had to ACTUALLY go outside to stake his skip, but his mouth opened on the sweet spot where shoulder met neck and I turned to putty in his hands.

I, Stephanie Plum, have been a very weak woman on this trip.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I felt one of his hands skim my inner thighs. His recovery time was impressive and my body was only too eager to continue our private activities.

He turned me around to face him, his mouth slanting down against mine. I was busy tangling my tongue with his and rubbing against his hard body when incessant knocking drifted to us from the front door. With a groan I pulled away from our kiss.

"Ignore it." His mouth attacked my throat once again and I seriously contemplated staying indoors the entire day.

"Ugh!" I grunted when the very inopportune visitor didn't get the message and continued to pound on the door. I reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body.

"Babe." This time the endearment said I'd better get back to our shower pronto.

As I reached the door, I realized the interruption was probably a sign to get a move on it and work.

"Lookin' good, Cupcake." Morelli whistled in appreciation, his handsome face staring at me from head to toe.

My eyes widened in shock.

"I...uh..." I knew I sounded stupid, but I felt rooted to the spot. "What are you doing here?" He shot me a puzzled look, telling me I'd GIVEN him a direct invitation to join me on my much needed vacation.

I wasn't really paying attention as he continued to explain what led him to drop what he was doing to come meet me. I was in panic mode.

As if in a trance I watched him enter, signaling for me to close the door. A soft thud told me I'd done what he asked.

When he heard footsteps headed his way, Morelli turned. I couldn't really see his face, but I could imagine his shocked gaze.

"What the hell?" He growled, and maybe it was the confusion talking, but I found the sound very hot.

He stared at Ranger and then at me. His eyes locked on my hands and I flinched.

The ring.

I tried to say something, but in a flash he was moving away from me. If Ranger had been wearing a shirt, I'm sure Morelli would have grabbed him by the collar to slam him against the nearest wall. As it was, his hands landed on naked shoulders and shoved.

I wanted them to stop hitting each other. It was a nightmare, watching the two men in my life about to kill each other.

I had to do something.

I had to put an end to the disaster.

-

Maybe I was a coward for doing what I did and then catching a flight back home, but I needed to put some distance in between.

And do some serious thinking. Lots and lots of it.

I accepted a drink from the stewardess. That's when I noticed it. I'd gotten a tan in my short time in Hawaii and even though I slid the ring off my finger before boarding the plane, there was a definite impression of it.

I took a long pull of whatever alcoholic drink I was given, and closed my eyes.

Forgetting about Hawaii was going to be near impossible, especially if I had someone asking about it at every opportunity.

A loud groan escaped and I'm sure a few heads turned my way, but I didn't care. The moment I got back to Trenton everyone and their mother were going to grill me for answers.

**Reviews are appreciated;)**


	2. Afternoon Delight

**Wow, thanks for the amazing response. The second I realized you wanted more, the closet scene at Joyce's became a mustXD I decided to make this a sort of 'missing moments' of book 18. **

**Just to refresh everyone's memory, Stephanie and Ranger broke into Joyce's place and hid in a broom closet to wait out the police because they tripped the alarm.**

**In case anybody's wondering, I'm for Stephanie/Ranger pairing (I've got the 'I heart Ranger' sticker on my laptop;), but I also have a soft spot for Morelli.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

The moment I moved to open the closet door and Ranger's hold tightened, I knew I was in trouble.

Okay, so I'm not completely innocent here. I could have stopped him when his mouth skimmed along my neck.

Or when his hand slid under my shirt to my breast.

But when he kissed me it became apparent that he was taking advantage of the opening.

It was more than obvious the _'something hard poking into me'_ WASN'T his gun.

His mouth lined biting kisses along my throat and jaw. My breathing was beyond ragged.

_Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie._ A nagging little voice in my head sing-songed. _This won't help things any._

Ranger is magic! Another taunting voice piped in.

I was trying to decide what to do. Let my lusting body indulge or stop the madness.

Indulge or stop, indulge or stop...

While I struggled to make a decision Ranger's skillful hands left me bra-less.

"How'd you do that?" I managed to ask between pants, still wearing my stretchy shirt. He laughed, low and sexy. My hands fisted his black T-shirt over his muscular abdomen of their own volition.

Apparently the decision was made. Indulge it is.

"Babe." I couldn't see his face in the darkness, but I heard the hint of a smile in his voice.

"Are you going to do something or not?" I growled in frustration when I struggled to unsnap his cargo pants.

"Impatient?" He was teasing me, I knew. And it wasn't fair. He'd started this, yet I was the one who was desperate for it.

He helped me out of my jeans, pressing me against the door in the blink of an eye.

"You won't be needing these." His breath ghosted across my face as the sound of fabric tearing told me my panties were beyond ruined.

We were fidgeting with his utility belt. A loud thud filtered through my fogged filled brain and it registered that I was finally shoving down his pants along with his boxers.

As we moved together, everything else vanished. I didn't think about the fact that I still hadn't discussed the whole Hawaii thing with either of the two men in my life. Neither did it matter that making love with Ranger wasn't the best path to resolving my complicated love life.

"Yes." My face buried in the crook of his neck, giving myself up to the pleasure while simultaneously breathing his unique Rangery scent. He smelled of Bulgari shower gel and man.

I redressed as best as I could, given I didn't have my underwear. My panties were useless and I suspected Ranger pocketed my bra. Reaching into any of his pockets would probably get me round two.

Tempting, but no.

Tumbling out of the closet I felt extremely relaxed. I couldn't help the smug little smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth. I'd caught Joyce bare assed on my dining table in a previous life. It seemed only fair that I got to return the favor, enjoying an afternoon delight with Ranger in her closet.

"Finish your search." Ranger said and I snapped out of my internal victory dance.


	3. Baby

**Thanks for the amazing response to this one. I had to go back and re-read Explosive Eighteen to get the order of events more clearlyXD When Stephanie is at her Parents' and she's being asked if she's pregnant Stephanie is quick to assure her mother, grandma and Lula that she's NOT. She does fail to say out loud that she'll be '**_**more sure in a week'**_**. This is my view on how the baby issue has occupied her mind lately;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

Back when I was married to my ex-husband, The Dick, I never pictured us with a child. Perhaps I have Joyce to thank for not allowing us any time for there to be a possibility.

Having a child changes everything, bonding two people for the rest of their lives..._or so I've heard_.

Now, I have to admit that a baby with Morelli HAS popped into my head on occasion. A little boy with the same dark hair curling along the back of his neck and ears, all boy charm and irresistibly cute.  
Things aren't always smooth between Morelli and me, being we wanna marry the other at different days in the week, unable to coincide on the same day. But truthfully, I can picture us raising a child together. There would be meals shared around Morelli's dining table or by the couch. Walks to the park or even to get a donut as a family: Morelli, little Joe and I. Even Bob the dog would be included. I'd be settled, living in a home with a family.

Most of the time all of that didn't seem so bad.

But then again if I WAS to be pregnant there was a huge probability that Ranger was the father, what with all the nighttime activities in Hawaii. The caramel-dipped boy would be equally adorable. I would dress little Ricardo Jr. in non-black just to get a reaction from Ranger. The living arrangements would be a bit awkward. I'm sure Ranger would want me living at Rangeman, but I'm _not so sure_ of the extent of his involvement. I mean, he's got a daughter he rarely even sees though there's no doubt he loves her.

I wouldn't keep Ranger from his child, but the chances of us being a true family were slim.

In the most horrific of scenarios the baby is a girl. _A girl who looks just like me!_ I'm not saying I wouldn't want a baby girl, don't get me wrong. There would be so many things we could do as mother and daughter. It's just...the thought of Stephie following in my footsteps scares me. It's bad enough that one Stephanie can't make a decision, but two? And what if because of my own _**feasting**_ I end up pressuring my daughter to get married or to apply for a job at the button factory in hopes that her story would be different?

THAT would be the worst.

I guess the toughest part of imagining all this is that it's been so difficult for me to decide between the two men in my life. A baby would mean a definite decision. I'd have to choose our path and who's to say my choice would be the best?

I could choose Morelli...or Ranger.

Maybe neither will be the lucky one in the end.

What I'm certain of is that I HAVE to put my life in order. First, I'll start by snagging my current FTAs. Really, any will do to break this bad luck and get some much needed cash flowing. Then, I can think about my love life. Okay, so it's more like a twisted triangle. Don't judge.

Of course, I'll be retaking a pregnancy test in about a week or so. Just to double check. There's no need to add uncertainty to my mental to-do list.


End file.
